


sulky

by amaryllis_tw



Series: saidayeon [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Other, Polyamory, nasaida, saidayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaryllis_tw/pseuds/amaryllis_tw
Summary: dahyun gets sulky of nayeon. sana also gets sulky(?)





	sulky

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hate, this is literally my first ever fic. but i sincerely hope you enjoy. thank you for even clicking on it.

"Dahyunnie--", Nayeon starts to say, but gets cut off by the sound of the door to their room, slamming.

Nayeon sighs, swiping her hands on her face. Sana raises an eyebrow, closing the door with her feet then walking closer to her girlfriend, standing by the couch.

"Did something happen, babe?" Sana murmurs to Nayeon's ear, wrapping her arms around the older, from the back.

"She thinks I purposely went away when she joined the live stream again." Nayeon says, holding Sana's hands on her waist.

Sana chuckles. "Isn't this the second time this has happened?", Sana said. "When you were on live the last time with Momo, she also became sulky the whole day.", she continues.

"I don't mean to do it! It just happens!", Nayeon says, frustrated. She leans her head back on Sana's shoulder and snuggles to her neck.

"You know how our Dubu is, especially towards you. She even gets jealous of you babying Chaeyoung and Tzuyu.", Sana kisses Nayeon's temple. "Talk to her, babe." She kisses her older girlfriend's cheek, pushing her towards their room.

Nayeon sighs, knocking twice on the door.

"Dahyun-ah, I'm coming in, alright?", she opens the door. "What do you want?", Dahyun says, lying with her back towards Nayeon.

Nayeon sighs again, walking towards to where her youngest girlfriend was facing. "Dahyunnie--", she sighs, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She cups her girlfriend's cheek, but Dahyun keeps her eyes closed. "Baby, please look at me.", Nayeon begs, upset and sad that Dahyun feels the way she does. Dahyun turns around.

"Dubu, I swear I didn't do it on purpose--", Nayeon gets cut off. "Oh, so for all the times you did it, you didn't mean to do it?", Dahyun scoffs. Nayeon sighs and pulls Dahyun to sit up.

Nayeon holds her youngest girlfriend's hands, staring into the younger's beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? I hate that you feel like I purposely avoid you, when all I wanna do everytime I see you is kiss you." Nayeon stops to swipe Dahyun's hair behind her ears. Dahyun stares back at her. "Then why do you always leave when I come? It's always like that, and I hate feeling like you don't like it when I'm around." Dahyun pouts, tears gathering in her eyes. Nayeon cups her girlfriend's cheek.

Nayeon kisses her left eye. "I.", Then kisses her right eye. "love.", Kisses her left cheek. "you.", Then her right cheek. "so." And then her nose. "much." Lastly, then kisses her lips with full of love, trying to show Dahyun just how much she means to her.

Nayeon pulls away, chuckling when Dahyun follows her lips. "Dahyunnie, I love you, okay? So much. So, please don't ever think otherwise.", she says, pulling her girlfriend in her arms, and then kissing the crown of her head. Dahyun wraps her arms around her waist, tightly.

"Cuddling without me? Should I be feeling sulky too?", Sana giggles, head popping out from behind the door. "Sanaaa.", Dahyun whines, blushing from embarrassment. Nayeon chuckles, "Don't tease our baby, Sana-chan." She says, beckoning her other girlfriend to join her and Dahyun. Sana obliges, happily cuddling into Dahyun's right side.

"I'm an adult too." the youngest whines, cuddling deeper to both of her girlfriends. Sana laughs, "Yes, but you're our baby. You're like boss baby." Sana giggles into the back of Dahyun's head. Dahyun whines again. "You don't want that? Then we'll just go to Chaeyoung or Tzuyu again. Maybe even Jihyo, right Sana?", Nayeon teases the youngest, holding Sana's hand, and then wrapping her other arm around Dahyun. Sana laughs in agreement, while Dahyun, once again, whines in disagreement.

It becomes silent, the three girlfriends, just cuddling into each other.

"Fine, I'll be your baby. Just don't go finding another."

Sana and Nayeon laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it. i'll be basing it on those, whether to continue writing or to let this be my first and last. ajdjhsjdjeh thank you for reading


End file.
